Frost Bit
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: By day she is a wiccan shop owner, her name Samantha Frost. Her brother Joseph was killed in the line of duity in July of 98'. At night when the B.S.A.A needed her she becomes catwoman, but what happens when she is captured by a man who is said to be dead? And why dose he regreat everything he is done, and what does her ex-boyfriend Alex has to do with it? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

REVENGE

A/N: Hello everyone, I have had this idea of a fiction swimming in my head for a while now and I am finally typing it. I know everyone is waiting on my other fics and I will get to those in due time. Right now I just want to say thank everyone who has read my stories and gave me feed back on them. Bless it be and on to the good part of this. The pairing is of Albert Wesker and my Original Created Character Samantha Frost. This is a Resident Evil x Catwoman fic, so please sit back, relax, and read the story.

_My name is Samantha Frost, I am two mounths away form being thirty years old. I also have a man that I love with all my heart, he was a man who was wongfully accused of horrible things. His name may sound familiar to you, Albert Wesker. Yes some of you may be asking a lot of questions like Why him? or What are you thinking? Well let me tell you something. He is the one who gave me my brother back and has protected me from anyone who would hurt me. Better yet why don't I tell you through my eyes on how we came to be. _

_September 13th 2009, Ruins of Raccoon City._

It had been eleven years since her death and rebirth, the loss of her older brother Joseph and still Samantha Frost carried on. She was a succsessful buisness woman in the eyes of Wiccans being the owner of the 'Children of Egypt Wiccan books and Supplies' shop that she ran in Richmand, Va about six blocks form her night job. She flew her P-51 Mustang over what was once Raccoon City. She held a dozen roses over the side and droped them where the Spencer mansion once stood. The place where her brother and most of his co-workers met there deaths in July of 1998. A single tear fell from her crystal blue eyes as she did one last fly by and headed for home. She loved her brother Joseph and when she found out that it was Umbrella and their B. that cost her brother his live she found a new purpos for her abilities that Tanka, her familiar vie order of the Egyption Goddess Isis gave her.

By day she was Samantha Frost, but at night on missions form the B.S.A.A she was Catwoman. She was all grace and all action, she could see,smell, and hear danger before it attacked her, but first she had a coven meeting and that is what she did on her nights off.

_Somewhere in Africa_

It had been two months since his defeat at the hands of Chris Redfield and his partner Sheva Alamor and his body was still recovering from its burns in the lava pit Redfield left him to die in. He felt truly free for the first time in years, he Albert Wesker had his demons yes, he was just following orders, ones he did not wish to follow. S.T.A.R.S were the only family he truly had, the only ones that were left hated him. Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca. They exiled him to a life of lonelyness, he didn't blame them either. Especialy after all that he had done, but something told him that there had to be more to what happened then what Spencer had told him before he murdered him. He began to think of the Umbrella lab in Scottland he would start there.

He took one last look at behind him as he boarded the chopper and headed for Scottland.

_Richmand, Va_

She looked at her coven second Ada Wong, Ada was a gifted witch by all means she had the ability to manipulate poison in her own body which was a rare trait in a witch. Then there was Sherry Birkins, her mother and father worked for Umbrella and were some of the researchers on the T-virus, but her father created the G-virus and was attacked by Umbrella for trying to aproch the Amarican Government. Last but not least was Steve Burnside. After what happened to him in the artic Wesker had him untill six months ago thanks to Catwoman. They did have a new member which was a girl by the name of Excella Gionni, there was something wrong about her since she walked in. Then it hit her, Excella was like her,but darker and pure evil. They would have to keep an eye on her a very close one at that.

After the meeting she headed up to bed and found a message on her phone from Hamlton asking for Catwoman to come in. She went into her closet and pulled out her gear. She swept her black hair under the mask aplied her make-up and finished getting dressed. She loved the Midnight leather against her skin, she had to retire her old outfit due to the damn Lickers she encountered on her last mission. This would be the first mission that her midnight leather would be on. She walked on the ledge to Hamlton's office and tapped on the window. There was a Blond haired woman and a brunnet haired man sitting "Chris, could you let her in please."said Hamlton pointing at her through the window.

The big muclier male opened the window and his mouth dropped at the sight of her outfit "Chris, could you please sit down now. Catwoman sit."said Hamlton.

Oh she sat alright on the table behind the male and female already in the office "Ah, sir who is she?"asked Chris

"She is Catwoman our secret weapon of bio-terrior she can get into anywhere and not get caught. Her Cat like attitude and refelxes gave her that name, she lives with a girl who's last name my be familiar to the both of you."said Hamlton

"Its not Wesker is it?"Chris groaned

"Her name is Samantha Frost you baka."she purred

"Frost?"said the blond haired one

"Her brother was Part of the same team you two and Barry were on back in 98'" said Hamlton.

Did these two people know her brother? The two looked at her and then to Hamlton "Sammy as he would call her."she purred

"Joseph, has a sister?"asked Chris.

He was looking dead at her as she nodded "He does and she is in Hardivill right now she spends a week up there around this time dumping dozens of roses over the ruins of Raccoon City and its forest for those that died. At the end she drops low where the Spencer place used to stand and drop a reef for her brother and his fallen team mates."she replied.

The blond looked at her "When she returns can you tell her that we would like to meet her?"asked the blond

"I am sure she would like to hear stories of her brother from those who survived to end this."she replied.

She couldn't let them know about who she really was, from what she rembered from what her brother told her about Chris Redfield that he was a worry wort and was over protective of his own sister Claire Redfield. Whom form what her brother told her, that he Joseph Frost tried to date her. Only to have Chris stop him. She looked at the two "What are your names so I can tell her who to ask for?"she asked

"I am Jill Valintine and the one who can't keep his eyes off of you is Chris Redfield."said the blond

"Dose your parents know you ware stuf like that?"asked Chris.

She rolled her eyes "Eyes esle where Christopher, before I have to claw that handsome face."she purred.

Hamlton laughed and shook his head "She will do it too ask Oliveria."said Hamlton

"That was you?"asked Jill

"Yes, it was he couldn't keep his hands to himself."she replied.

After a while Jill and Chris left the office and left her and Hamlton alone "Alright Catwoman. There is evidence that an Tricell lab has been found in the Arklay mountians around what is left of Raccoon City."said Hamlton.

Tricell was ten to one trying to find anything left in the rubble of Raccoon city "Where is it?"she asked

"Inside the mountain its self, get in get all the intel you can get and leave, before they know you are there."said Hamlton

"Don't I always do my job?"she purred

"I just don't wish to see you hurt in any way Catwoman. And by the way, take a video recorder with you."Hamlton added and she left.

This mission was close to home, it was where her brother died and she would see them pay for what happened to Joey and his friends.

_First chapter is done Please review I love you guys. Oh and if you want to ask questions to the cast of final fantasy 7 please read Ask the Final Fantasy 7 cast. I am sure you guys will love it ecpecialy with the Resident evil refrences in it._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To all the people who have read my works thus far I thank you. Here is the next exciting chapter in the story thus far. I will update through out the night I hope and if you have any comments or have any ideas for my other stories let me know.

CHAPTER 2: New developments

She easly got into the labs, and began her search for the B.S.A.A and its members. She looked at her watch she had to hurry she had at least about an hour before, they knew she was there. She went into the records room with her zip drive and hacked into the computers, and quickly began to work on uptaining the intell that she needed. Some folder labled _Operation restore_ was sitting on the table next to the keyboard. Curiousity killed the cat, but saticfaction brought it back. As she waited for the information to down load she opened the file.

_March 30th 1999_

_Operation restore is in action, Lord Spencer is still trying to track down Albert Wesker._

_I for one cannot believe that someone put a controll chip in Albert's head, everything that he has done was being controlled and Spencer for one wants to find him to remove it. The families who lost loved ones because of Alax Wesker can never be more happier once they find out what Lord Spencer has planned. He ordered the Wolf pack to bring in the bodies of the Raccoon City Police Departmen's special forces unit S.T.A.R.S. The rest were lucky, I still cannot believe that Alex hacked into the system and changed his brother's orders right before they went in. The orders were a simple search and rescue that turned into a blood bath. It is with great hope that I Alana Morgan can get these brave men back to thier families and loved ones._

_April 27 1991_

_The operation is a sucsses all subject have been cured and brought back to who they were before they met their ends. The T-Virus has merged with them on a cellilar level, right now they are in a deep sleep and hidden at a safe location to keep Alex Wesker form finding them. I just hope the damage Alex has done to them and their loved ones can be undone. This is the last I am to right of this if anyone finds this here are the names of the subject._

_Enrico Marini_

_Edward Dewey_

_Kenneth Suliven_

_Richard Akin_

_Forest Spyer _

_Joseph Frost _

_Brad Vickers_

When she saw her brother's name she shed tears, eleven years and she now finds out Joey is out there somewhere in danger form an Alex Wesker? She had to get this back to the B.S.A.A. and fast. Just then the alarms went off, she cracked her whip and grabbed the file and the flashdrive and ran.

_Somewhere in Scottland_

He searched the lab, it was as he feared been abndoned for sometime until he found some thing. Inside where tanks seven of them, as he continued to look he made a discovery. It was his sibordanets "I can't believe it. There all alive."he said

"To be expected Wesker, Spencer had them hidden form Alex."said HUNK

"You knew of this?"he asked

"Yes, I was the one who brought them here. While you were still under his controll. Alex knew if you found out that they were alive that the chip would fry."said HUNK

"So when Spencer said I had something wrong with me he ment the chip."he said.

He still remebered what he did under the controll of his younger brother, if he ever saw the man he would kill him slowly for all the pain that he had caused everyone. Just then Jack Krauser came in "Someone broke into one of Alex's labs near whats left of Raccoon City."said Krauser

"I want that person brought to me, I wish to make them a deal."he said.

Krauser and HUNK left as he staired at the family he was forced to kill "I hope you can forgive me. Cause Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca never will."he said laying a hand on Joseph's pod.

She nearly had a shit fit when she saw Ada in her P-51 Mustang "Get in Samantha, quick!"said Ada.

She lept in and sat behind her "Ada, how did you find me?" she asked

"Easy Alex's older brother called me and asked me if I was in the area."said Ada

"Wesker is alive?"she asked

"Yeah, and he is impressed with you and how you broke in to his brother's operation the way you did. He is requesting to meet you."said Ada.

She had to get what she took to the B.S.A.A and fast and see Chris and Jill "After I tell what I found out to Hamlton."she said

"Alright, your the boss Samantha."said Ada and they headed for Richmand.

_B.S.A.A. NORTH AMERICAN HQ, Next day_

She walked into the building and went to the front desk "I'm here on behalf of Catwoman Janet I need to see Hamlton ASAP."she said

"Excuse me did you say Catwoman?"asked a voice behind her.

She turned to see Chris Redfield "Yes I did and you are?"she asked

"Chris Redfield, you must be Joseph's sister Samantha."he said

"So your the one she threatened last night? You are handsome."she said

"Thank you, Janet I'll take her."Chris said.

Janet nodded and Chris lead her to Hamlton's office "Here, you are I'll get the others and see you later."said Chris

"Thank you Chris, and Joey was right."she giggled

"About?"he asked

"That you are a Teddy bear."she said.

Chris laughed and shook his head and walked away "Frost get in here."said Hamlton.

She gave Hamlton everything that she had found and his mouth dropped "So he was Contolled?"he asked

"Yes sir. He is also alive. Chris must have freed him."she said

"How do you know?"he asked.

She told him about how Ada showed up and how Wesker wished to meet with her, Hamlton nodded and listened "So it is a good chance he is getting intell on where to find his subordants."she said

"Chris, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca as well as the other survivors must be informed of this now."he said

"Could I make the announcement sir on Catwoman's behalf?"she asked

"You may."he said.

After about an hour those who wrongfuly accused Albert Wesker came in and sat down among them where Josh and Sheva from West Africa. Hamlton stood up, Catwoman fond something last night, that will change your out look on future events. We finally took down Albert Wesker, but it has been brought to my attintion that he is alive. Catwoman came in contact with one of his henchmen last night after the brake in of a lab. Her represenitive Samantha Frost who lost her older brother will fill you in."said Hamlton

"WHAT?!"said Chris

"Calm down and let me talk, please. It has come into my knowlage from Catwoman that Albert Wesker had a controll chip in his head for years, one that his younger brother Alex Wesker controlled. It has also come to my knowlage that the following people where hidden form Alex so he would not kill them. Enrico Marini, Edward Dewely, Richard Akin, Forest Spyer, Kenneth Suliven, Brad Vickers, and my brother Joseph Frost."she said.

The room was scilent then "Samantha, you mean to tell me Umbrella had them?"asked Chris.

She looked down trying to keep her tears at bay, the knowlage of Joseph being alive brought joy to her "Yes, According to the report Catwoman found, Ozwall E. Spencer ordered a search and rescue order for S.T.A.R.S one Albert Wesker never got. It went on that Alex hacked the system and sent a false excicution order that Albert recived and activated the controll chip. Now that he is free of this chip he wants to make contact with Catwoman."she said

"Hell no, you can't trust the guy."said Chris

"If he was being controlled,wait.."said Jill

"He couldn't let Alex kill you Jill thats why he saved your life your spear out the window shortcircited the chip for a short amount of time."she said.

Chris froze and looked at her as she looked back at the paper "For eleven years I thought Joseph to be dead."she began "For eleven damn years we have blamed the wrong man."

Everyone looked at eachother than to her "Joseph and the others could be B. now."said Barry

"I have hope that Catwoman can find them. Hamlton, I wish Catwoman to be sent to meet Wesker."she said

"Samantha, I can't.."Hamlton began

"Fuck It I'll go and find my brother then."she said and stormed out the room.

_Chris Pov normal_

The door slamed as Samantha Frost left, she was indeed Joseph's sister. She had the Frost fit that could leave anyone Frost bit. She had that Frost pride too. Joseph would want them to help her find them. Hamlton let out a loud sigh "Even as Catwoman that girl is a handful." Hamlton said

"Wait did you just say she is Catwoman?"asked Carlos

"Shit, now that you all know you have to stop her, she owns a wiccan shop on the corrner of 5th and Main."said Hamlton.

This was getting bad and fast they had to stop her before she got hurt.

That is all for this chapter please review I love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all! Rasha here!

Wesker:Get on with the story already Rasha, I want to see what happens next.

Joseph:Hands of my sister Cap, or I'll send flyin dueling monkeys at you!

A/N: Here is the next chapter, and will you two behave before I go and get my Spartan Laser and get a double kill!

CHAPTER 3: MEETING WITH THE INNOCCENT

Ada was waiting for her as soon as she was packed "They didn't take it to well did they?"the spy asked

"Nope not really, Ada I have to find my brother."she said.

Ada nodded as the went out the back and into a black BMW being drove by a man she met when Catwoman helped Leon in saving the President's daughter Ashley "Jack Krauser, its good to see you again. How are those scratches I gave you?"she asked

"Your Catwoman? your just a kid."said Krauser

"Shes twenty-eight years old going on twenty-nine."said Ada.

She put her mask on and took off her pants and shirt, Ada laughed as Krauser's mouth dropped "Eyes on the road Jack."Ada said

"So where is he?"she asked

"Wesker is in Scottland."said Krauser

"As long as he is not in a kilt we should be fine."she remarked.

Ada laughed as Krauser just shook his head, when they arrived at the airport HUNK was waiting "I should have known it was Catwoman."said HUNK

"I assure you I am house broke, lets hurry before Hamlton sends half of the B.S.A.A after me."she said as she boarded the plane.

Samantha Frost, was Catwoman. He still couldn't get over the fact, Jill rested her hand on his shoulder "Chris, she'll be fine. She is Joseph's sister after all."Jill said

"Thats just the thing what if all of this is a trap and Samanthat is running into it."he said.

He was worried that Samantha was in danger and Joseph would hunt him for letting Samantha go to Wesker alone and without back up. When they got to the shop they saw a Black BMW pull out from the back ally "Carlos, follow that car."he said

"You got it Chris."said Carlos.

They followed the black BMW to the airport. They watched as a woman in red got out "Ada."said Claire.

They conitnued to watch as HUNK came into veiw, Jack Krauser was right behind Catwoman "There she is."said Billy.

Samantha got into the plane and the door shut, as he put a tracker on her phone "We'll get her don't worry."he said as Jill called in promision to go after her.

_Umbrella Lab Scottland_

He went over all of the blood test and it was conclusive, they had bounded with the virus. He just hoped that they didn't need the serum or have is eyes, Ada had found the one that broke into his brother Alex's lab and were on their way back with them. He hoped that Chris didn't find out that her was alive or it would indeed be hell. Just then the tank drain alarm activated on all seven pods. He groaned as he went to see what was going on.

When he reach the the room everyone was dressed and trying to get their barrings "I can't believe the Captian has a younger brother."said Brad

"And that he is the one that was responsable for what Wesker done."said Enrico

"Man, I just want to see Samantha."said Joseph

"Who may I ask is Samanthat Joseph?"he asked.

All seven jumped and turned to look at him "Wesker?" asked Enrico

"The one and only."he replied.

Their eyes were their normal colors, that was a good thing "You know you guys will be a lot safer her then out there."he said

"I have to find my sister captian."said Joseph.

Joseph too had a sister? He nodded "I'll look for her right now you all need to stay here. For a short time. Follow me unless your not hungry."he said.

Just then in unison stomics growled and Brad went into panic mode "What the hell was that?"Bard asked

"Your gut saying feed me Chicken Heart."said Joseph.

They landed at the air port and got into another BMW and drove out to where Wesker was. She heard chilling stories of the man ones that Alex's controll turned him into. She looked at HUNK and Krauser who sat up front "You alright?"asked Ada

"Yeah, I just have this gut feeling that Joey is near by."she said

"Your brother Joey, wouldn't be Joseph Frost would it Samantha?"asked HUNK

"How did you know?"she began

"You were always my number one student Samantha."said HUNK

"Sensie?"she asked

"Yes, and your gut isn't wrong, your brother and his team mates are here in Scottland. Wesker found them."said HUNK.

She would see her brother again after eleven years, a single tear fell from her eyes and Ada hugged her. She was going to see her beloved brother once more.

The black BMW came pulling into the drive Enrico and the others had went to bed to rest after they all pigged out on their food. He saw a female dress in a midnight leathered out fit. She looked quite lovely though, they all her breast were full and round. They made their way into the building as he left the security room. He moved to greet his guest, when he reached the dinning hall she was purchred on the china cabanit "So your Albert Wesker."she purred

"And you must be the one who gave my younger brother a headache when you broke into his lab."he stated.

She had such beautiful crystal blue cat's eyes as she looked at him from her purch, her eyes seemed to look into his very soul "Your misunderstood like I am, at one time I used to brake into jewlery stores and steal their shinny objects. Until I remebered what it was that I was brought back to do. Yet your life was ruined by your own flesh and blood."she said

"You seem as you know me My lady Kitty cat."he said

"I just see an innoccent man, used for his brother's own gain."she purred.

She put her feet on the floor "Both brought back form death, I a goddess aided and you a virus. We are kindred spirits you and I."she said

"Really?"he asked

"Yes, we just want the same thing."she added

"My brother to pay for what he has done?"he asked

"Naturaly."she purred as she circled around him lookning him over.

Albert Wesker was a very handsome man for someone who was fourty-nine years old, this time though she felt a spiritual energy one that belonged to another god. Question was, who was it and what did that god want from Wesker. She sat at the edge of the dinning table as he took a seat in the chair "You said you were a thife what made you change?"he asked

"A man from the Bio-terror Security Assessment Alliance."she said

"The B.S.A.A? They gave you a job?"he asked

"Who do you think put Chris Redfield on your trail?"she purred.

He smiled at her "I like you even more, you had a hand in my freedom form my brother."he said.

She just smiled and purred as he praised her for her good work, to bad her brother wouldn't let date older men. She would love to use him for a scratching post "Do you have a name or do you wish for me to make one up for you?"he asked

"Samantha Frost, you know my brother Joseph."she said.

His brows shot up in suprise, at the mintioning of Joseph's name "I had no idea he had a sister."he said

"Oh I won't hurt you handsome, I just want that rat of a brother of yours."she said.

She looked at him and stood, "Do you have an extra bed in this place I am in need of a cat nap."she said.

He would give her anything she wanted, as long as she stayied by his side. He mentily slapped himself, she was Joseph's sister. He couldn't have a realtionship with Joseph's sister.

He stood and held out his hand and she took it, he lead her to her room which had her things in it "Albert, I know your innoccent and I hope Chirs will see it too one day."she said

"Chris, is stubborn."he said

"Very much so."she said.

He left her and went to his room where Ada sat "Excella Gionni, is a live as well."Ada said.

Excella, the beautiful woman that his brother forced him to kill, he knew she was looking for him "Thank you Ada."he said.

Ada nodded and smirked "You like Samantha don't you?"she asked

"I have no idea what you are speaking about Miss. Wong."he said.

Ada smiled and just shook her head and left the room, he laid down for a restful night sleep if he could get any.

That is all for this chapter, please be kind and review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright here is the next chapter, will Samantha and Albert begin their relationship with Joseph's blessing or will things start off bummpy for the two. Chris and the others will be in this chapter so enjoy.

CHAPTER 4: S.T.A.R.S REUNION

She wore a black shirt that went to her midrift and a pair of black low rise boot cut Levies and black calf high boots as she headed down stairs for brakefast. When she entered the dinning room all eyes,but one pair landed on her as she entered Joseph had his eyes on his food with that damn rag that he wore on his head. She walked over and snatched off of his head "What the fuck?" her older brother said as she sat in the chair behind him. She looked at Wesker and smirked then to her brother who was now facing her. She smiled and looked at him "Hey Joey, and what did mom tell you about waring rags like this on your head at the table?"she asked dangling the red rag infront of his face.

His pissed of look turned to pure joy at the sight of his sister "SAMMY!"he shouted picking her up.

He was stronger due to the virus and she felt a bone crack "Joseph, your hurting her."Brad said.

She looked up at her at her brother through gritted teeth "Shit Sammy, I'm sorry."her brother said as he put her down

"Oh no Joey, your fine you just snapped that bone back in place for me."she said.

Joseph looked at her and ruffled her hair, which she batted away playfully. She took a seat and looked at Joseph "Joseph, introduce us."said the man who she took it as Bravo's captian

"Ah, Everyone this is my sister Samantha."said Joseph

"Wait your sister?" asked everyone except Wesker

"She arrived last night, I didn't want to wake you Joseph."said Wesker.

Joseph nodded at him, at least he didn't go into detal on what she was waring. When Joseph finished introducing Samantha to everyone they ate brakefast. Joseph and his sister had a lot of catching up to do. He went to his lab and tried to sythise a virus strong enough to kill his brother and end the nightmare that his brother had him in for eleven years. From time to time he would go to his laptop and see how the others were doing Forest Spyer hadn't changed and was trying to woo Ada into going out with him. If there was one thing he knew was that Ada loved Leon S. Kennedy despite his brother's orders she wouldn't kill Leon.

He found that Joseph and Samantha were talking on the siding of the castle that the lab was under and decided to leave it be.

Joseph had not changed one bit and she loved it, her brother was waring that red rag on his head again. She smiled when her brother told her of how he was happy that she had lived through her ordeal of being hit by a car "Joseph, I'm Catwoman."she said.

His eyes widened "When did it happen?"he asked

"When I died, Tanak my Egyptian Goddess Isis."she said.

She explained everthing to him even how, his friend Chris Redfield reacted to the news of them being alive "Chris, has been fighting so long against Wesker because of his brother that I fear for you Joey."she said

"I am still the same guy that they knew before I got attacked I am sure that they will see it before the end."Joseph said.

Ahead of them on the dirt road was a group of Hummers all with the B.S.A.A logo on them "Oh no they tracked me."she said

"Who tracked you?"asked Joseph

"Chris."she said.

The alarms went off and he left his lab to come close to coliding with Samantha and Joseph "Its Chris he's here."she said

"Samantha, we need Catwoman."said Ada

"Way a head of you."she said.

_OUTSIDE_

He looked at the castle, so this is where she went. Just then Samantha came into view "I see that you followed me."she said

"You leave me no choise Samantha."he said as he pulled out his M92F from its hulster.

She stopped and looked at him curious if he was really going to hurt her "Hands above your head."he said

"Oh,"she replied looking sinfully sexy as she put her hands above her head.

Jill and the others watched, Jill begged him to hear Samantha out and he said that he would after he brought her back to HQ and asked her some questions. As he got closer and went to cuff her she slid out of his grip in a manner that if Joseph saw he would yell at her for. She held the cuffs in between her fingers "Don't I get lunch first?"she asked

"I'll feed you in your cell."he snapped.

They watched from the windows as Samantha and Chris played their little game of Cat and mouse "I had no idea she was able to bend like that."said Joseph

"Quite the little fighter."he said.

Samantha pulled out her whip and used it to disarm Chris, as his handgun fell to the ground and discharged hitting both Chris and Samantha at the same time. A red head came out of one of the hummers to aid the two when Samantha stood and began to limp away from them "SAMANTHA, GET BACK HERE!"yelled Chris

"I AM NOT LOSING MY BROTHER TO YOU CHRIS."Samantha snapped.

He turned to see Joseph gone "There he is."said Brad.

Joseph was at his sister's side and he went to help Jpseph bring her inside.

Joseph wraped an arm around her waist an put her arm over his shoulder to help her "Joseph?"said a voice.

He turned with her and looked at Jill Valintine "Joey, imagen her with brown hair and a S.T.A.R.S uniform."she said

"Jill?"he said finally.

Jill walked up to her brother and looked at him "You look like just before..."she said

"I died."he finished

"Joseph, I am sorry that Chris attacked Samantha."Jill said.

She looked up at her brother "I love my sister, for years she has thought me to be dead. Do you really think Chris should start his shit here and hurt my sister?"he asked.

She looked at Jill who was very understanding, her eyes slightly wideing when Wesker came out "Joseph, I'll take her inside."he said.

Joseph hand her over to Albert, she was losing to much blood and Albert picked her up and took her inside "You might want to bring Chris with you aswell."he added.

He held Samantha close as he went inside, he could hear Chris telling Joseph how sorry he was for what happened to Samantha as Joseph yelled and cussed at Chris for even thinking about pulling a gun out on Samantha. Her eyelashes were lowered over her crystal blue eyes. He to her to the lab and laid her on a the table, he saw the bullet hole the round went right through cleanly. He sighed, she had lost a lot of blood and he could'n use Joseph's that would be a very bad idea _'Albert, my chosen heir.'_ said a voice

"Who is talking to me?"he whispered

_'I am Ra, You have the virus that comes from the flower that bares my name.'_ said the voice.

Ra was the Egyption sun god, why would a forgoten god talk to him? _' The same reason that you wish to save the chosen hairess of Isis.'_ said Ra

"I can't give her the virus."he whispered

_'You can, Joseph and Samantha has the same DNA his blood that carries the virus will make her stronger.'_ Ra said.

He looked down at her, and heard Joseph behind him "Joseph, she needs blood. Your blood."he said.

Joseph looked at her wound "She was chosen by Isis to protect against Apophus and Anubis." Joseph said

"What are you talking about?"he asked.

Joseph took a deep breath and shrugged "Sammy, can awnser that I can't. If she needs my blood the gods have put it in motion."Joseph said as he laid down beside his sister.

Chris was not going to like it, but he would have to live with it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The last chapter was not how I wanted it to go.* Looks at Chris and Joseph* 

Joseph:Not my fault.

Samantha:Yes it was dear brother.

Chris:It was mine I started it.

Alright on to the next Chapter oh and warning rape is a head.

CHAPTER 5: VISIONS OF TOMORROW

***SAMANTHA' S DREAM***

She was dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown as she walked down a read carpeted isle, with her friends and family smiling happly. She looked to see who it was giving her away. It was Joseph, he looked handsome in his white tuxedo. As they neared the alter her groom turned it was Albert Wesker. Her heart skipped a beat, he was very handsome in his white and black tuxedo. She smiled at him, he was handsome indeed. She looked at her brother her gave her to him. There was a tug at her dress she looked down and saw a little girl with blond hair and yellow cat eyes with a blue rim "Momma."the little girl said.

She smiled then everything went dark, her happness was soon shattered "Hello, again Samantha."said a voice.

She turned to see Alex Wes "Alex?"she asked

"The one and only, my beautiful cat."he said.

She backed away to only to be stoped she was naked and tied to the bed. As she looked at Alex the shadow of a cobra was visable behind him. He took her lips as he ruthlessly thrusted into her.

***OUTSIDE OF DREAM***

It had been two days since the blood trancefure, and they were all waiting for Samantha to move. Joseph was still resting and Wesker...When he found out what Wesker asked Joseph to do he just snapped. He knocked his ex-captian out cold than got a royal ass chewing from Joseph again in the same day before the man passed out. Now it was a waiting game, a scream broke the scilence and it was Samantha's voice she was screaming from..fear. They all rushed into her room to see her body vulting around on the bed like a fish out of water. He went to wake her, but as soon as he touched her skin he caught a glimps of what was happening. She was having a nightmare where she was being raped by a younger version of Wesker. She was screaming for her brother, for him for anyone to help her. He let go of her and fell to the floor "Someone is attacking her in her dream."said Ada

"You have to be joking."said Brad

"Look."said Jill.

They all watched in horror and shock as blood trickled down her wrists, her screams became hoarse as her throat couldn't bare the pressure of another scream. They had to do something, but what? Ada looked at Steve who nodded and the two closed their eyes and began to chant in...egyptian? What were they doing? Soon her eyes opened and the tears clearly visable "It was him."she cried

"Wesker?"he asked

"No, my crazy ex-boyfriend. Alex Wes."she said then her eyes widened in horror

"Samantha, what is it whats wrong?"he asked

"Wes is short for Wesker, Alex Wes is Alex Wesker my ex-boyfriend."she said.

She was crying uncontrlably when Joseph came barging in "That son of a bitch will pay dearly for what he just did."said Joseph.

She looked at her brother as she remembered what happened Wesker! She jumped out of the bed slamming Chris against the wall as she ran Wesker was fighting Alex. The noies coming form the room just added to her worry. She kicked in the door and saw Wesker hit the nearest wall "ALBERT!"she yelled.

His eyes shot open to reveal yellow cat eyes with a red rim, he landed on his feet "We have to leave as soon as possable."he said.

She looked at him and nodded as Joseph came to stand behind him "Albert, we need to head for the B.S.A.A North American branch." she said.

He nodded and looked at her as they went to gather the others "WE'RE LEAVING NOW S.T.A.R.S GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" Wesker ordered

"B.S.A.A YOU TWO ALEX KNOWS WHERE WE ARE AND HE IS COMING FOR US." she yelled.

They ran for the hummers only to be stoped by every Tyrent that any of them had ever faced including one who loved killing "S.T.A.R.S!" it said yes that one.

He looked at him and smiled "Isis and Ra smile down on us this day."she said.

Just as the words left her mouth plant like tenticals came out of the ground swinging at the Tyrents and sent them flying "Wesker, move your ass!"yelled a voice

"Alexia, really must you use that language father would be appaled."said another

"Oh shit Sherry look out!"yelled Leon.

Mr.X was about to attack Sherry when something dropped it was the original G-monster William Birkins "Not my daughter you bitch!"he roared and slamed the tyrent and sent it flying.

They made it to the hummers "William, Annette, Alfred, Alexia Come on!" Samantha yelled.

He looked at her and smiled, he got into the hummer as the four came running William went to his human form and looked at him and smiled "Good to see ya Al." his best friend said

"Get in before we leave your ass." said Samantha

"Of course Lady Samantha." William said and got in.

She hit the gas and began to chant in Egyption, a language he knew nothing about. A portal opened and she went through with the other eight hummers behind them right into Richmand trafic "Oh shit."said William

"If you don't mind I do not wish to die."said Alfred

"Oh can it brother." said Alexia.

She slamed on the brakes as the others, followed suit. They were outside the B.S.A.A NA Branch. She looked at him "Give me your damn drivers licence."he said

"What Licence?"she asked innoccently.

She looked at Albert and smiled, as they all got out of the Hummers "Sammy, Give me your god damn Lisence!"Joseph ordered

"I have already tried."said Albert and she giggled.

They all went inside and stright to Hamlton's office.

Alright another chapter done good night everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay I have been hitting writers blocks left and right on this chapter lately. So here it is all complete.

**CHAPTER 6: THE RETURN OF S.T.A.R.S**

She moaned as the morning sun greeted her, she for one staied up all night trying to solve her little delima with Alex Wesker and his shadow. She looked at the book and her eyes widened it was the Egyption God Apophis. She had to report to Trapping this mornning for he left a note on her door. She walked to the door and unlocked her shop, she left a note for Ada to run things while she was in her meeting with Trapping. One person was up and that was Alexia "Come on Ms. Ashford, your with me."she said

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Frost."said Alexia

"Just Samantha please Alexia."she said.

The two went out and got into her Ford Ranger and went to the B.S.A.A Head Quarters building. When they arrived Chris was leaving to head for her shop "Hamlton, is waiting Samantha get your ass up there."Chris said

"Good morning, Mr. Redfield."said Alexia

"Same to you crazy bitch."Chris replied

"Thanks for the complament Chris."she and Alexia said at the same time.

Chris just shook his head and got in his car and left, she went in the building with Alexia and went to Hamlton's office and found her old boss David Trapping the ex-head of S.T.A.R.S "Good morning ladies."said Hamlton

"Good Morning sir."said Alexia

"David, its been a while."she said.

David smiled and nodded "I see that the list of names you wish to be admited. I understand you wish to give Wesker a second chance, I approve of the Ashfords and all of the rest, but why Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Kevin Raymon, and Sherry Birkins?"asked David

"They are survivors of Raccoon City, Like I am they know how to deal with Umbrella's bio-weapons and most of all. The president and terasave will have constant reports as well as the B.S.A.A."she said.

Hamlton laughed and shook his head, he knew what she was up to Alex Wesker was the true face to all of it. She was gathering everyone who holds a grudge against the bastards older brother and turn it against him. It was a perfect plan even to her and she would use it in any way, shape, or form.

When he awoke he headed down stairs to see Ada running the shop "Ada, what are you doing?"he asked

"Easy, what Samantha asked me to do. There are other wiccans who need their supplies you know."Ada replied.

Chris was sitting behind the counter and smirked, Samantha was out and Alexia was with her atleast she was protected. The place had wards that kept them safe through the night and most of all kept his brother out of their dreams. When Samantha and Alexia returned they had a few bags of food "Let me get this into the kitchen and put up."she said

"Alright, Thanks Alexia."she said.

She looked over at him and smiled, damn Joseph's sister was beautiful. Her sun kissed tan skin uneffected from the blood trancfer. Her smaller leathel body _'She belongs to you and only you Albert.'_said Ra.

The sun god loved to come in at the most privet times and he often woundered why the god loved poking into his mind. The sun god laughed at this _'You mortals have always had my curiosity for millinia.'_Ra said.

He was very handsome indeed and she was amazed on how well he and Chris were getting along. She was undressing him with her eyes again _'He is yours child, give it time and you will become one.'_ said the Voice of her goddess.

She closed her eyes and groaned inwardly _"Isis is he really the chosen of Ra like Alex is for Apophos?"_ she secretly asked her goddess

_'Yes he is child like Excella is the child of Anubis.'_said Isis.

This wasn't good at all the time of prophey was apon them and she groaned, this was not going to go over to well with Joseph.


End file.
